Manual operating devices for providing a first and a second control signal in accordance with a user's operation are used in a large number of human-machine interfaces or operating environments.
In the field of manual control of electronic musical instruments, it may for instance be beneficial for a user, such as a performing musician, to manipulate pitch and volume for an instrument independently and simultaneously, using a one-hand operation. Similarly, in the field of controlling audio/video studio or stage equipment, it may be beneficial for a user, such as a technician, to manipulate volume and stereo pan or balance independently and simultaneously, using a one-hand operation. Many other application areas exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,568 discloses a method and an arrangement of controlling a sound source for an electronic musical instrument. In particular, the embodiment of FIGS. 8 and 9 in this publication relates to a musical parameter control input device of an electronic musical instrument, which basically is a slide volume type operation member, being slidable in a horizontal direction. The sliding operational member has another operation element which may slide along a groove in another direction than the horizontal sliding direction. The latter operation element may also be rotatable in order to allow a smooth slide operation, and the rotational angle may be detected and used as musical tone control data.
www.doctormix.com/blog/collidoscope relates to a prototype synthesizer that may be played by two performers at the same time. Each performer may operate a sliding knob which allows for the selection, on a display, of a portion of a sample to be played, by moving the knob horizontally. By rotating the knob, the size of the portion being looped may be modified.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,497,760 B2 discloses a system controller device intended for use by persons having limited or no use of their hands. The device includes a first air sensor configured to provide a first electromagnetic signal representative of an air pressure or an air-flow, or a combination thereof, a second orientation sensor configured to provide a second electromagnetic signal representative of a relative orientation or a change of orientation, or a combination thereof, of said first sensor, a third linear position sensor configured to provide a third electromagnetic signal representative of a relative position or change of position, or a combination thereof, of said first sensor along a linear carriage, and a signal processor configured to combine said first, said second and said third electromagnetic signals to provide an event message.